pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rocky-Punky/Anime/Odcinki SG/SG003
| nzw=Nathan and Vincent are coming!| scr=Pokemony001.jpg| nzwpl=Nadchodzą Nathan i Vincent!| nzwjp=ネイサンは、ヴァンサンが来ている ！| tmjp=| serus=Silver&Gold| nrus=003| serjp=Silver&Gold| nrjp=003| nrodc=003| dtjp=Nigdy| dtus=21 grudzień 2012| dtpl=21 grudzień 2012 (w koniec świata)| anim=Fiona| scen=Fiona| opis=Fiona| asdr=Fiona| dran=Fiona| }} SG003 '''- trzeci odcinek Anime Pokemon. Najważniejsze Wydarzenia * Lyra odbiera wyleczonego Chikoritę od Siostry Joy i wyrusza dalej w podróż * Dziewczyna kieruje się w stronę sali Falknera * Podczas drogi Lyra spotyka Nathana i Vincenta ** Okazuje się, że starterem Nathana jest Cyndaquil, a Vincenta Totodile o imieniu '''Tara. * Lyra, Nathan i Vincent postanawiają razem podróżować * Dziewczyna z nowymi przyjaciółmi kontynuuje podróż do pierwszej sali Debiuty Ludzi * Nathan * Vincent Pokemonów * Cyndaquil (Nathana) * Tara (Totodile Vincetna) Występują Ludzie * Lyra * Siostra Joy * Nathan (Debiut) * Vincent (Debiut) Pokemony * Chikorita Lyry * Cyndaquil Nathana (Debiut) * Tara Vincenta (Totodile, Debiut) Treść Lyra obudziła się. Nie przespała spokojnie tej nocy, bo martwiła się Chikoritę, lecz mimo to czuła się wypoczęta. Ubrała się i zeszła na dół. - Dzień dobry, siostro Joy - powiedziała podchodząc do pielęgniarki. - Dzień dobry - odparła. - Piękny mamy dzisiaj dzień. Chikorita czuje się już o wiele lepiej. Proszę, oto jego PokeBall - dodała i podała PokeBall Chikority Lyrze. - Dziękuje - mruknęła Lyra i wyszła z Centrum Pokemonów. - Do widzenia... Teraz dziewczyna wypuściła z PokeBalla Chikoritę. - I jak się czujesz, mały? - spytała i uśmiechnęła się do Pokemona. Odwdzięczył się jej tym samym. - Chiko! - pisnął. - Rozumiem to, że już lepiej - Lyra pogłaskała go po głowie i wzięła na ręce. - Na szczęście twój liść już się zrósł. Chodź, pójdziemy do sali Falknera. Zanim do niej dojdziemy trochę też potrenujemy, zgoda? - Chiko! - Przy okazji Senty nauczy się jakiegoś nowego ataku... Dobra, chodźmy! Kiedy tak Lyra zamyślona szła przed siebie, nie zauważyła, że wpadła na dwóch chłopaków. - Ała! - krzyknął jeden. Miał na sobie czapkę. Drugi wyglądał na starszego od niego. - Au! - Lyra nie chciała być gorsza. - Uważaj jak chodzisz! - Sama uważaj! - warknął. - Ej, spokojnie, uspokujcie się! - najstarszy z towarzystwa stanął między nimi. - Wyobraźcie sobie, że dopiero co się poznajecie. - No bo tak przecież jest - mruknęła Lyra. - Dobrze, nie ważne. Mam na imię Vincent - powiedział najwyższy. - A ja jestem Nathan... - mruknął chłopak w czapce. - Lyra - powiedziała obojętnie Lyra. - A to mój Chikorita. Mam też jeszcze Sentreta. - Chi-Ko! - pisnął wesoło Pokemon. - Jakie wy macie Pokemony? - zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. Nathan i Vincent spojrzeli na siebie. - Pokaż pierwszy - stwierdził Vincent. - Eh, no dobra... Cyndaquil, pokaż się! - z PokeBalla chłopaka wyskoczył mały ognisty Pokemon. - Cynda, Cynda! - pisnął. Chikorita podszedł do niego. - Chika, Chika! - Cynda! - Chi,Chi! - Chyba się polubili - mruknęła Lyra i spojrzała na Vincenta. - A ty kogo masz? - Problem - odpowiedział. - Czyli Pokemona, który kompletnie mnie nie lubi i się mnie nie słucha. Tara, pokaż się! - z PokeBalla chłopaka wyszła nieco wysoka Totodile. Przynajmniej o kilka centymetrów wyższa od pozostałych Totodile'i. - ToooTaaa! - warknęła rozgniewana. - Eee.. Lol - mruknęła Lyra spoglądając na Tarę. Później spojrzała na chłopaków którzy patrzyli się na nią wzrokiem co najmniej dziwnym. - Co wy, człowieka nie widzieliście? - zaśmiała się. - To co, graba? - Eee, myślę, że nie za bardzo Cię rozumiem - powiedział nieco zakłopotany Nathan. Lyra przewróciła oczami. - No będziecie ze mną podróżować czy nie? - Słucham!? - wrzasnął Vincent. - Ja mam z tobą podróżować! Niemal jednocześnie Nathan i Lyra spojrzeli na Vincenta spojrzeniem, które mogło mówić tylko jedno. - Ehh, no dobra... - mruknął w końcu. - Ale tylko do końca podróży po Johto. Jego "przyjaciele" zaśmiali się. Widać było, że od razu się polubili. Trzymając się pod ręce (nie za ręce, pod ręce! >.<) ruszyli dalej przed siebie. - Ale w sensie że gdzie my idziemy? - spytał Nathan. - Jak to gdzie? - odparła z udawanym zdziwieniem Lyra. - Do sali Falknera! ---- Co to za Pokemon Co to za Pokemon? To Cyndaquil! Plik:155.gif Co to za Pokemon?